Dear Jellal
by ChuChu43
Summary: It's Jellal's birthday and Erza wants to make sure it's a special one.


Heyo!

I decided to step out of my 'Lucy' comfort zone and try

something with Erza! This is for my friend Tiffany! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Jellal's POV

I watched her from a distance. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Who wouldn't? After what I did to her, I shouldn't even call her by her name, but with honour. How's Erza-chan? I'm just kidding. She's already made it quite clear that I was forgiven, I should just accept that she's the kind-hearted type.

We were a team now too. Since Gray left Team Natsu to be on a team with his new girlfriend Juvia, and Natsu and Lucy decided to go back to their previous partnership. Though these two are too dense to realise their feelings for each other. Wendy seemed to be happy to stick with Carla and Romeo so I asked Erza to make a partnership with me, seeing as I was a new member to the guild I wanted someone I felt comfortable around. Luckily for me she happily agreed.

"Jellal?" Erza's strong voice snapped me out of my trance. She looked very serious at the moment, it must be extremely important. Then she pulled into a tight... hug? "Happy birthday Jellal!" She whispered into my ear. I hugged her back so she wouldn't see my red face, I can't believe she remembered when I myself forgot. "Thank-you Erza." We slowly released each other. She pulled out a present from who-knows-where and handed it to me. "Here! This is for you, I hope you like it."

As she walked away from me I noticed that most people weren't in the guild, only people like the old Team Natsu, Gajeel, Team Shadow Gear and Mira. Everyone else seemed to be out somewhere else. I looked down towards the present and saw a cute pink heart stuck on the top.

Dear Jellal,

Follow the hearts ;)

Erza-chan

I blinked. This is very out of character for someone as headstrong as Erza. I carefully opened the wrapping of the present and found a dark blue box. I pulled the lid of and peered inside. Empty. There was nothing inside. I looked around the guild and found another cute heart stuck on Lucy's seat at the bar, she wasn't sitting on her chair but with the rest of her old team at a corner table. They were laughing away about something while Gray was blushing heavily, Juvia, no doubt about it.

I inspected the note to find it had a little arrow pointing up. The only thing up was Masters office and the S-Class level. I was already a S-Class mage as I was strong enough to be one of the former ten wizard saints. I went up the stairs and found a piece of Erza's favourite strawberry cake. Stuck next to the cake was a heart.

Jellal,

I got this for you,

be proud. I didn't eat it.

Erza-chan

I laughed. Of course. She probably ordered one for herself too, so it didn't really count. I ate the cake and searched around for the next note. It was stuck on Masters door. I didn't want to get in trouble for disturbing him so I walked to the door quietly and looked at the pink heart. Drawn on the sticky note was a chibi Natsu fishing. I would have to go to the spot where he fished, but that means I should ask him where it is.

I quickly made my way to Natsu who was with Lucy in the now empty guild. They were the only ones apart from me in the guild now. "Hey Natsu" He gave me a grin, "Yo Jellal! You know, Erza-chan told me to tell you something. What was it again Luce?" Erza-chan? I gave him a confused look before turning my attention to the blonde girl. "Silly Natsu, yes Jellal. Erza-chan did tell him to inform you about something." I turned back to the dragon slayer, ignoring the bit about Erza-chan. The boy seemed deep in thought, they were obviously in on what Erza was doing, though why did she pick this one to tell me?

"OH YEAH! Jellal, I like to go fishing in the pond out back of the guild, you don't want Erza-chan to get mad now though. Hurry!" He grin widely before restarting his conversation with Lucy. These two were strange, but he was right. I didn't want to deal with an angry Erza.

I ran to the pond out back and came to a halt when I spotted the cute heart. I read over the thing before taking off again. A scary Erza sure was good motivation. I thought about the note over again. It was only a picture of a fairy sitting on a hill. I wasn't so sure about this one but it could be the girls dorm, Fairy Hills. Men weren't allowed in there though, so I had to be careful with what happened.

When I reached Fairy Hills I couldn't see the note anywhere. I searched everywhere outside. I guess it means that it wasn't here, or... it was inside. I walked around the building once again. When I was about to leave, the most beautiful colour caught my eye. Scarlet.

Walking in the direction I saw it, I came across the woman I've been waiting for. "Erza-chan!" I called out to her. I gasped at myself realising what I just said. Erza-chan started laughing. "It looks like the notes have rubbed off on you, just like I hoped. It also helped that I got Lucy and Natsu to call me that as well." She handed me a dark blue box, identical to the one I received this morning, "Open." She said.

As I opened the box I found a cape. It was a magnificent cape, black and blue with hints of red in it. No. It wasn't red, it was scarlet. I pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank-you Erza-chan." I quickly let go of her and looked her dead in the eye, I smirked. "You must called me Jellal-sama, okay Erza-chan?" She laughed, "Very well Jellal-sama. We should go, there's a party in the guild for you." I put on the cape and took her hand to walk back to the guild.

"I love you Erza-chan."

"I love you too, Jellal-sama."

* * *

THE END!

How'd you like that?

I feel as if it could be better. This is my

first try as something other than a LucyXSomeone

fic. I hope you enjoyed that one shot! Check out my

other fan fictions, especially my story Maybe Possibly!

byebye

chu-chan


End file.
